


Let Me Cuddle With You As We’re In The Same Bed

by swbxkty



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Together, first fanfic of this ship, sellen is mentioned and they are dating, taeyoung has a crush on woobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swbxkty/pseuds/swbxkty
Summary: Normally Woobin doesn’t like sleeping with someone in bed, until he decided to let Taeyoung sleep with him.
Relationships: Kim Taeyoung/Seo Woobin
Kudos: 7





	Let Me Cuddle With You As We’re In The Same Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is first fanfic of this ship on AO3. Enjoy reading it!

Late in the evening, after a long day. Everyone needed to drift off.

Woobin needed to drift off without someone sleeping next to him. He wasn’t into that kind unlike his friends Serim and Allen who are dating and like sleeping in the same bed together.

It starts to become night outside. Everything in the house is all silent, with everyone asleep. But one can't, Taeyoung. He couldn’t sleep.

In another room. Woobin couldn’t sleep either. 

The same room Taeyoung was in, he just couldn’t sleep. Instead, he went downstairs for a drink. As Taeyoung is sitting by the counter, he hears Woobin’s voice coming from upstairs and coming downstairs as well. As they both saw each other, they both said hey to each other. 

“What are you doing awake?” Woobin asked as he saw Taeyoung in the kitchen. “I can’t sleep,” Taeyoung answered. “You?” He continued. “Same,” Woobin replied. “Not having a good sleep?” Woobin asked.

“Yeah. I just can’t sleep all of a sudden.” Taeyoung explained. “Okay,” Woobin replied.

They both wanted to sleep, but they just couldn’t if they were to wake up again by one second. Then Taeyoung had a thought. 

“Hey, Woobin-hyung. Can I sleep with you?” Taeyoung asked. Woobin had his eyes wide open as Taeyoung asked him to sleep with him. “Like, in my bed?” Woobin asked. Taeyoung nodded his head yes. 

Woobin wasn’t sure because he just wants to sleep in his bed by himself, but he had someone who needed some help for a night of better sleep. So he made his choice.

“Sure.”

After Woobin said sure, it made Taeyoung's face turn red because he gets to sleep with someone he started having a crush on for a little while.

~

It is half an hour before midnight. Going back to sleep in Woobin’s room. Taeyoung lies down on the left side of Woobin’s bed, then both of them were under the covers of the same blanket, facing opposite sides from each other. 

Both of them almost drifted off. Yet half an hour before midnight, They both still couldn’t fall asleep.

Taeyoung woke up again, yet it made Woobin wake up as well. “Are you okay?” Woobin said. “I still can’t sleep. I can’t drift off.” Taeyoung explained. “Me either.” Woobin replied. 

Taeyoung gets up from the bed. “I can’t sleep. I just can’t sleep.” The younger one said as he felt like having a panic attack and becoming hell of a mess.

Woobin got up from the bed and hugged Taeyoung to comfort him. “Taeyoung-ah, shhh. It’s okay.” Woobin whispered as he wrapped his arms around Taeyoung's waist just to comfort him. 

The hug continues as they both looked at each other, as Woobin caressed Taeyoung’s cheek. 

Continuing to look at each other until Woobin’s face leans closer to Taeyoung’s face and their lips started to connect, turning it into a kiss. 

A kiss, deep and passionate, as they continue to hold onto each other by an embraced hug. Pulled away for a second, continuing to gaze in each other’s eyes.

“Um, sorry. I shouldn’t have...” Woobin said. “No, it’s okay.” Taeyoung said. They both smiled at each other.

Woobin didn’t feel like doing this just for a friend, it made him realize he liked Taeyoung. Not just a friend, so he started to see him as more than that.

“Can I ask you something?” Taeyoung asked. Woobin nodded. “I like you,” Taeyoung said. Woobin felt shocked on the inside. “Is that okay?” Taeyoung asked.

“Yes,” Woobin replied, it made Taeyoung start to turn a little red. “So... do you want us to be something?” Woobin continued. “Yes.” Taeyoung nodded as he smiled. Woobin smirked at the moment he decided to kiss Taeyoung again.

It was never Woobin’s intention to kiss Taeyoung, but it felt right, making the fact they both liked each other.

They continue to kiss until they both fell on the bed, yet they ended up cuddling and making out as it happened.

~

A few minutes after another kiss to another kiss, they went under the covers again and snuggled up against each other. Woobin holds onto the younger's waist while Taeyoung lies down next to the older and buries his face into the crook of Woobin’s neck.

After one kiss, they were both able to fall asleep. Maybe sleeping with someone wasn’t a bad idea for Woobin anymore, as he fell for Taeyoung all of a sudden since they decide to sleep together.

More hours have passed, until it was morning. Woobin and Taeyoung were still asleep. As they are close to each other, it looks like they both finally got a good night sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I might be the only one on AO3 who ships them, so I decided to write this. This is all I can create as a fanfic, so pls don’t give hate! Hoped you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
